Aspects of the present disclosure relate to computing in an object storage environment, and more particular aspects relate to optimizing computing infrastructure within an object storage environment.
In object-based storage, various shortcomings may limit performance. In some cases, excessive communication between storage nodes has impaired performance. In other cases, performance of nodes has been limited by an inefficient usage of hardware resources.